The Judged
by StormDracona
Summary: (rated to be safe)Elisa one night is saved by a stranger who finds out about the gargoyles.


Gargoyles.

I do not own gargoyles, that belongs to the company that made them, however I do own Crystal. Please ask if you want to use her;-) Please R&R! First gargoyle fic.

* * *

The Judged. Chapter 1

'Unexpected meetings'

=

In the middle of Manhattan, New York amidst the crowds a 5'10 figure slinked around trying to stay unnoticed. Hair folded under a blue baseball cap and blue reflective sunglasses hiding the figures eyes. It was a girl probably no older than 16. Lean and muscular, if you took notice you could tell she was underweight, though in the rush of NY no one did. On her back was a backpack bulging with its contents, under her arm was a case that held her most prized possession. Her keyboard.

Walking to a corner, being close to sunset she set her keyboard up. Keeping the case open for tips. She played, no words were spoken but if you knew the song then you didn't need them. Faintly the keyboards notes sang the song.

Passerby's stopped for just even a moment smiling at the song feeling slight hope when they thought of the lyrics. Some left tips, some pats on the back, and some didn't even bat an eye. Eventually playing different songs-some requests- the sun had disappeared and less people milled about. Packing up the young musician disappeared into an alley. Taking the sunglasses of because no one could see her eyes easily in the dark she looked around. One ice blue eye almost white shone in surprise at the amount of tips she had gotten and one albino -a pink eye- as always glowed.

"Wow." Blinking she counted twenty bucks in a 6 hour time frame, mainly coins a few bills. Suddenly yelling was heard in the alley across the street. Becoming alert the girl listened.

"You! You're the friend of those monsters!" A startled cry came from the victim. Hating violence and a natural urge to protect the girl jumped to her feet the girl and ran into the alley finding a man with a huge hammer. He was about to hit a dark skinned and dark haired woman. Leaping from behind, the girl knocked him over, knocking her hat off in the process. In the assailants distraction the woman grabbed something the girl couldn't see.

"Freeze!" The man did the opposite as it became apparent the woman was a cop, and was going to fire. The man ran off and when the woman checked he was gone. The woman turned toward the girl hiding in the shadows a blue baseball cap on the ground.

"Thank you." The woman smiled at the girl. Picking the hat up she offered it to her.

"I think you dropped this." Walking forward the girl came into the light that streamed into the alley from a nearby street light. Pure wavy white hair tumbled down to the girl's middle back. Taking the hat she tried to slink off, nervous. The woman gasped seeing what was extremely rare. A human albino.

"Hey don't worry I won't hurt you. My names Elisa Maza. I'm with the nearby precinct." The girl looked at Elisa carefully, standing up to her full height she stepped forward shyly.

"Crystal. Crystal Connors."

"Nice to meet you." Elisa nearly stepped back when she realized the girl was about half a foot taller then her. The girl saw the surprise and shrunk back a bit.

"I...Better go." Turning to leave Elisa caught Crystal by the arm. Elisa nearly let go startled at the muscle tone the twitched under her hand.

"I'll let you go. But let me offer you this, you could come home and have dinner with me. A thank you for helping me." Elisa offered seeing how skinny Crystal was. Hesitating Crystal looked at her.

"Oh..Okay, umm I just need to get my stuff..." Crystal stammered not used to people accepting her like this. Elisa nodded letting go of her arm.

"Alright" Elisa smiled at her. She watched quietly as Crystal trotted off to get her stuff from the alley across the street.

* * *

Inside Elisa's apartment complex the two females had gotten talking, Elisa in turn was absolutely curious about this young teen out wandering the streets. Plus what WAS in that case?

"So, Crystal. How come you're out on the streets?"

"Uh, well it's REALLY a long story..." Crystal shyly admitted.

"Huh, well I guess you could tell me over dinner. Does that sound good or are you uncomfortable with that?" Elisa wondered looking at the girl as they stepped in front of the elevator.

"No, no that's...Fine." Crystal responded stepping in once the doors opened. She watched them close as Elisa pressed her floor number.

"Alright. Can you answer me this though? What in the world is in that huge case that you're lugging around?" Elisa exclaimed, that case wasn't small.

"My keyboard... Only way I can live, I play for tips and use what I get to survive." Crystal admitted looking at the large case fondly.

"That's interesting." Elisa mused examining the aged case. A ring resounded as the doors opened on Elisa's floor. Leading the way Elisa opened her front door and nearly had a heart attack as Bronx tackled her for attention. Crystal jerked ready to grab the dog or whatever it was incase it might hurt Elisa.

"Bronx! Silly boy." Elisa laughed then paled as she realized Crystal. Looking over she noted the puzzled look on her face.

"Well, I guess we'll have to swap stories tonight." Elisa noted as Bronx went over to sniff the stiff girl.

"Uh yeah...Does he bite?" Crystal wondered, she was an animal person so Bronx didn't bother her much but he didn't look like a normal dog.

"No, not unless you're a threat." Elisa replied smiling as Crystal carefully knelt down and let Bronx sniff her hand and laughing as he jumped on her to give her a face a lick.

"Well I'd say he's friendly." Crystal laughed Elisa nodded.

"C'mon let's get inside." Elisa urged Crystal got up and followed with Bronx on their heels.


End file.
